Artificial lighting is one of the largest sources of energy consumption in schools as well as in commercial and industrial settings. Skylights offer an effective way to reduce energy costs by enabling the use natural sunlight as a source of illumination—it presents an energy-efficient way to improve lighting, appearance and ambience, as well as comfort and productivity in homes, schools, commercial settings and the work place. Thus, a well designed and constructed skylight system provides many benefits including free and abundant illumination, warmth, ventilation, the associated health benefits from regular exposure to sunlight, improved ambience and comfort of the illuminated space, and increased aesthetic appeal and home value.